


Вам нравится ль, старпом?

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha





	Вам нравится ль, старпом?

\- Вам нравится ль, старпом?  
\- Да, нравится. - Застенчивый ответ.  
\- К чему ж вы избегаете меня?  
\- Не мог бы, даже если б и хотел - ведь каждый день мы видимся исправно.  
\- Работа - это все, что мило вам? Теряюсь я в догадках о том, как вы проводите досуг.  
\- Возможно, в виде памятника он лежит на койке в табельной каюте...  
\- Ты, Боунз, как всегда на высоте - лишь где скандал, свою ты вносишь лепту.  
\- А что, скандал семейный назревает?  
\- Зараза! Ты его опять спугнул.  
\- Его спугнешь! Такой чурбан...  
\- Лишь с виду!  
\- Такой чурбан, я говорю, какого не вынесет вотще земная твердь. Лишь ступит - по коре пойдут разломы.  
\- Признайся, ты к нему неравнодушен.  
\- Признаюсь - выдрал бы его охотно. Как школьников за алгебру - розгой.  
\- Ха-ха!  
\- "Ха-ха" - поганый аргумент.  
\- Да, виски лучше.  
\- Лучше, правда ваша.  
\- Нет, к сожаленью, правда не моя. Из суток в сутки зря я пропадаю, и сколько их потеряно зазря. А мы ведь не становимся моложе!  
\- Вы кончили? О вахте говорю.  
\- Да, вот уж пять минут я предоставлен себе лишь самому.  
\- Тогда прошу. Я кое-что к хандре припас заране. Пойдем - налью.  
\- Пойдем. Ты просто ангел, док.  
\- Я ангел, потому стою я справа. А с левого плеча за креслом черт. Такой же остроухий.  
\- ...Искуситель.  
\- Тьфу. Слышать это больше не могу. 

*Удаляются. Звук дверей. Звук турболифта*

-... Поэзия - чудовищная штука. Какое-то томленье она в моем распространила теле. Все беды - от дурного генотипа. Пойду, прочту словарь. Раз сто. Помочь должно. 

*Звук турболифта*

О Роденберри, три сезона кряду ты искушал поклонников намеком. Теперь вообще не смысла возмущаться, что пишем мы о них белиберду.


End file.
